Imperial Legion
Rankings The rankings of the Imperial Legion are as follows, in order of authority from least to most. Auxiliary An auxiliary is any non-Legionary combatant. This includes Imperial militia, mercenaries, conscripts, and even non-Knight nobles who wish to serve in the Legion part-time. Auxiliaries have no authority within the Legion, and must obey orders issues from even the lowliest Legionary source. Infantry The Legion's infantry are the lowest proper ranking, being relatively fresh out of a Legion Academy. Infantry constitute the primary force of the Legion. *'Infantry' Imperial Legionary , Imperial Sagittarian Equestrian While all Legion troops are trained in basic horseback combat, those who display aptitude for it are made equestrians . Because of the added expense of time and resources to train a warhorse alongside a Legionary, this decision is not made lightly, and equestrians are rightly held in higher regard than their footsoldier peers. Decanus A Decanus is a Legionary sergeant. Each Decanus commands and manages a team of nine troops of the appropriate type. This group is called a decade, and are the only troops (besides auxiliaries) who Decani have authority over. *'Decani' Equestrian Decanus, Legionary Decanus, Sagittarian Decanus *'Decades'Equestrian Decade, Legionary Decade, Sagittarian Decade Evocatus An infantry, equestrian, or Decanus who has seen enough battles is granted the title of Evocatus , followed by a progression from one to three, each denoting increasing seniority and rank. An Evocatus I has authority over all troops (including Decani) of non-Evocati rank. *'Evocati' Equestrian Evocatus I, II, and III; Legionary Evocatus I, II, and III; Sagittarian Evocatus I, II, and III *'Evocati Decani' Equestrian Decanus Evocatus I, II, and III; Legionary Decanus Evocatus I, II, and III; Sagittarian Decanus Evocatus I, II, and III *'Evocati Decades' Equestrian Evocati Decade I, II, and III; Legionary Evocati Decade I, II, and III; Sagittarian Evocati Decade I, II, and III Knight A Knight is a noble who has undergone Legionary training, or who has been granted the title honorarily due to great deeds. While during a campaign or times of duress a Knight is expected to respect and obey the Legion's hierarchy; during times of peace and special circumstances, Knights can operate as independent agents, pursuing their own ends. Knights do not follow the typical rank progression of other Legionary assets; nor do Legion troops progress into Knights (with the exception of those who become Centurions). The next rank available to a Knight is that of Knight Captain. *'See' Knights of Xilosia Praetor Praetors are specialist soldiers trained specifically for key roles and skill-sets. Praetors are still usually organized into decades, but lack a central leader, since each individual is trusted to be competent enough to perform their role without precise instruction. *'Praetors' Corvan Myrmidon, Grandian Bombardier, Imperial Sanator, Xilosian Zealot Knight Captain A Knight who has proven themself in battle, and to be worth of leading men, is promoted to a Knight Captain. This grants them the right to command one to three decades, depending on their past and continued performance. The next rank available to a Knight Captain is that of Knight Tribune. Optio The Optio is a Centurion's second-in-command; their assistant, messenger, and adviser. Chosen and trained personally by the Centurion, the Optio is a skilled horse rider who signifies their Centurion's orders through a combination of cries, horn signals, and gestures made with a Baculus. Centurion A Centurion is the commander of a century: nine decades plus the Centurion's Retinue. Centurions are either promoted from troops of Evocatus V ranking, exceptional Praetors; or more commonly, are trained specifically to be Centurions in the Legion Academies due to the instructors recognizing their potential. As a boon of their office, a Centurion is recognized in full as an Imperial citizen, is given a name, can marry and reproduce, and receives leave as a citizen. Centurions are even sometime adopted into minor houses. The Centurion of the first century in a cohort is called the Spear , a title prefaced by the rank-assigned number of their century. From highest ranking to lowest, the Spears are as follows: First Spear , Second Spear , Third Spear , Fourth Spear , and Fifth Spear . First Spear First Spear is the commander of their entire cohort, and the highest rank attainable by a non-noble within the Legion. From here, the only way to advance is to retire to citizenship, either by joining an existing noble house or by founding their own (a right which is guaranteed to First Spears). From there, a First Spear may immediately join the Knights of Xilosia as a Knight Tribune. Knight Tribune Knight Tribune is the next rank available to a Knight Captain. A Knight Tribune has proven themselves on and off the battlefield of being worthy to command a whole century. This is the rank that most nobles are content to settle into, since past this point Legionary duties almost completely overtake one's life. *'Notable Knight Tribunes' *'See' Knights of Xilosia Knight Praetor After Knight Tribune comes the rank of Knight Praetor , and confers the ability to command an entire cohort. Despite being an incredibly respected nobles, Knight Praetors are seen more as Legion officials than nobles, since they spend so little time dedicated to their courts. This attitude only becomes more pronounced as the Knight increases in rank. *'Notable Knight Praetors' Legate A Legate is the noble commander of at least one entire legion. *'Notable Legates' Legate Tribune A noble who commands multiple legions earns the title of Legate Tribune . *'Notable Legate Tribunes' Legate Praetors and the Legionary Council The Legionary Council are the nine elite noble tacticians of the Legion, each baring the title of Legate Praetor . To qualify, a Legate Praetor must command a minimum of three legions, and be a member of a powerful noble house. New Legate Praetors are elected by the Council itself, and only to replace a Legate Praetor who has retired or died. Imperial law dictates that there must be three representatives from each of the Great Houses at all times. The Council's duty, beyond commanding their troop, is to advise the Legate Prime on the Legion's overall plan, and if necessary, to veto his decisions for the good of the Imperium. *'Legate Praetors' Albus Grandius Rex, Camilla Corvus Astaire, Danica Corvus Vedrox, Fleurette Grandius Couture, Laelia Xilos Cento, Nestor Xilos Amatius, Quintus Corvus Dane, Silvanus Grandius Marius, Tahir Xilos Zaman Grand Legate The Grand Legate is commander-in-chief of the entire Imperial Legion. The Grand Legate's decisions can only be vetoed by a 75% or greater vote from the Legion Council, which has never occurred in Imperial history. The seat is currently occupied by King Tyrannus Corvus Rex. Organization Peacetime Squads These unit sizes only see civilian applications - used for patrols and as guards for locations or low-ranking nobles. *'Duo '''Any 2 infantry, equestrians, or Praetors *'Trio Any 3 infantry, equestrians, or Praetors *'''Maniple 4-7 infantry or equestrians and 1 Decanus; or 4-7 of any Praetors Decade The decade is the smallest unit of the Imperial Legion during a campaign, consisting of nine infantry or equestrians commanded by a Decanus. Centurion's Retinue The Centurion's Retinue is a decade consisting of a Centurion and their retinue of nine. The composition of this retinue is up to the Centurion themself; but the traditional retinue is the Centurion, their Optio, three Sanators, and five equestrian Evocati of the highest rank available to the Centurion. Century A century is a group of ten decades, or one-hundred soldiers. A standard form for the century exists, but they are almost invariably customized by their commanders according to their skill-sets, preferences, and goals. For example, a commander focused on speed might substitute in more equestrians than others, while a Grandian commander who values technology might replaces the Sagittarians completely with Bombardiers. *'Standard Centuria ' **4 Legionary Decades **3 Sagittarian Decades **2 Equestrian Decades **1 Centurion's Retinue Cohort A cohort is a grouping of five centuries, equaling five-hundred soldiers. Legion A legion (not to be confused with the Legion, the proper name of the entire Imperial military) is a grouping of ten cohorts, equaling five-thousand soldiers. Category:Organizations Category:Lore